Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the main protagonist of The Rise of The Drackens. He is publically known to other Drackens as the first male submissive in centuries, but there are other male submissives in the world who prefer not to be so exposed and others who are secluded away by their family before being sold to other Dracken families for gold, power or prestige. Background After losing his parents as a toddler, Harry was raised with the Dursley- his maternal aunt's family. Growing up, Harry was neglected and abused both emotionally and physically due to his "freakishness". His uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia would hit him when they percived him doing something wrong. Dudley, their son, would hit Harry for entertainment. At seven years old, Harry was slowly starved since Dudley started complaining that he wasn't getting enough to eat and his already smaller portion got smaller. Harry would be kept in a cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven, while Dudley would have two rooms. He would sleep on a blanket and piles of thin, ratty clothes in the cupboard; it was compared to a nest. In the cupboard there was one shelf and on it were two broken plastic soldiers, two children's books, an Oxford dictionary and a piece of paper sticking out the end of the shelf. Unknowningly, Harry put compulsion charms all over the cupboard in order for to prevent the Durselys from destroying his possesions. He was moved to the second bedroom when Harry's Hogwart letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs' and the Dursleys thought that the wizards were watching them. The bedroom had five locks and a cat flap in order to send Harry small amounts of food through it. He was kept there all night and day, having to hold his bladder until he would bang on the door to be let out, hoping that he would only be smacked for disturbing their day. In one event, his Uncle Vernon accidentally kicked over a milk bottle and demanded that he picked up by shoving him into the broken glass. In another even, Harry dropped a plate and cut himself cleaning up the shards, his Aunt Petunia caught his fingers in a door when she slammed it closed and she would graze him with her nails while grabbing him. These events left blood evidence and is being used as part of their case against the Dursleys. Due to this abuse, certain comments such as "Go back to your cupboard" would sent Harry into a forced flashback. With continued therapy with a Mind Healer, Sebastian Vasey, such things will not bother him in the future. Personal Characteristics Harry is a very loving and caring person. He enjoys spending time with his family and adores his children. Harry is unique compared to submissive's personalities in that he does not treat others like he is better than them and he uses reasoning to defy his Dracken instincts. Due to his upbringing, Harry seems to be more mature than his age and seems to take things in stride. He dislikes how other submissives smother their children and is determined not to do so. He is very stubborn and can get annoyed with his mates when they lose themselves to their Dracken instincts or smother him as he is very unused to such behaviour and it only serves to frustrate him as he is more used to doing things for himself. Appearance Harry is 5 feet 5 inches tall with stunning, wide emerald eyes and a unruly, black hair that sticks up. Before his pregnancies, Harry was a slim and slender but currently has some left over baby weight from his recent clutch of five. His wings have a span of eleven feet, with a white base and a variety of coloured scales from his mates; such as amethyst, black, bright blue, silver, and yellow-gold scales. Marriage/Mateship Harry is the submissive in a mateship with Dracken dominants Nasta, Maximilius, Draco, and Blaise. They currently have 8 children. Family Tree Harry is the only son of James and Lily Potter and the godson of Sirius Black, all three are deceased. Remus Lupin is also a type of honorary uncle. With his mates, he also has five sons and three daughters. Sons *Braiden Blaise Enzo Zabini- August 14, 1997 (Dracken) *Farren Deon Maddison- '' December 31, 1997 (Dracken) *Regan Aneirin Delericey- ''December 31, 1997 *Calix Bowen Black- '' December 31, 1997'' *Leolin Siorus Potter- December 31, 1997 (Faerie) Daughters *Tegan Lowri Potter-Delericey- December 31, 1997 * Eva Evelyn Potter-Maddison- ''January 18, 1999 ''(Dracken) * Ave Amelle Potter-Maddison- ''January 18, 1999 ''(Dracken)